


Long road home

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout New Vegas
Genre: AU, Brotherhood and proud, Commonwealth transfer, F/F, F/M, This is also on fanfiction, You fuck with the BOS you get the boot, fuck the NCR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: When a Courier from the Brotherhood of steel wakes up after being shot in the head by a man in a daisy suit, to find her holotags and her package missing, she makes a plan to get her tags and to get the hell out of the Mojave and back to to the commonwealth. But as we all know the Mojave has other plans...





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Fanfiction under the same name.

To the world around her, Iris was just another Mojave tragedy. Just some poor courier that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, a victim of misfortune, to the daisy boy in the checkered coat, she was the one thing standing between him and taking vegas. 

The man in the daisy coat turned his attention to the courier that was tied and kneeling at his feet. In someway he felt bad about having to do what he was about to do but to get a delicious deathclaw omelette you had to scramble some deathclaws and limbs.

The Daisy boy chuckled as the courier groaned and started to regain consciousness, her inhumanly but oddly beautiful emerald green and white blue colored eyes struggled to focus on him. 

Daisy boy waited the dual colored eyed courier was able to see straight before speaking.

“It’s time to cash out.” He said plainly, One of the Khans behind him sighed.

“Just get it over with.” Daisy boy looked away from the courier,

“Khans may kill people without looking them in the eye, but I ain’t a fink, dig?” Daisy boy sighed and turned his attention to the courier once again, pulling out an oversized Platinum chip from his breast pocket. 

“You’ve made your last delivery kid.” Slowly the Chip is replaced by a extravagant gold and ivory embellished 9MM.

“Sorry you had to get twisted up in this scene…” There was some truth to his words and maybe even a flash of remorse but it was too faint to tell.

With a sigh the daisy boy pointed his flashy gun at the couriers head, despite having a gun in her face, she didn’t even scream or beg for him to not to kill her.

“From where you’re kneeling this must be an 18 karat run of bad luck...Truth is the game was rigged from start.” and with that the couriers world goes dark…….

 

3 days later….

An elderly man sits in front of a bed in which a courier pulled from death lies on, some would think he was praying. But to those who knew the man, they knew that he was waiting.

With a cough from the courier, his waiting was over. 

“Well look at that you’re awake.” The confused and dazed courier attempts to sit up, the world spins around, and she clutches her throbbing head.

“Easy there, you’ve been out cold for quite sometime.” The courier squints, and shakes her head.

The Elderly man hand s the courier a glass of water, which she readily accepts.  
Noticeable Pennsylvanian accent is very present.

“Hey there, I’m doc mitchell, welcome to Goodsprings, DO you think you can give me your name?”  
The girl nods,  
“Iris.” Is all she says, taking another sip of water.  
Now I take pride in my work but I had to go rooting around in that pretty little noggin of yours to pull the lead out. Take a look in this here mirror and see if anythings out of place.”  
“It would do me no good. I can’t see, I need my glasses.” Doc Mitchell smiles and reaches beside him and hands the courier her glasses and the mirror.

The courier recognizes the face that stares back, the wide dual colored eyes. The long and thin nose, the naturally full pouty lips, the classic heart shaped face and mile long thick eyelashes and her trademark electric purple pixie cut hair.  
She knows her face too well, the face of the brotherhood of steel, but she doesn’t say that out loud.

“That’s me, at least it think it is.” She says as she hands back the mirror.

“Good now, I saw your tattoo of your people on you, I don’t wanna to pry but I’m just askin you please don’t drag this little town into anything, okay? I won’t tell no one, it ain’t up to me to tell but Now let’s go test out your facilities, see what’s there and what’s not.” Iris sighs a breath of relief and with aid, walks out to the living room.

After around of 20 questions, Doc mitchell leads the purple haired mystery to the door,

“Here take this, it’s a pip-boy, it’s no use to me and I know you're kind are all about technology. Aside from the glasses, some eyeliner and an orange uniform you didn’t have much more on you beside this receipt and some caps. Here take this it’s my wife's vault suit, she never wore it once we left the vault.”

Iris slides into the suit, her petite 5’3 frame is swimming in the suit, the doctor attempts to stifle a chuckle but fails.

“Here, let’s roll up the sleeves, Your boots are right there. I’m sure Chet over at the general store will have something for you.”

“What happened to my uniform and Holotags? I had it on under my armor…” Iris says in an almost panic.  
“I have it, but it’s rather a little dirty, I can grab it if you like and I’m sorry but there was no holotag doll.” Her heart sinks, and she feels like vomiting.  
‘If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”  
The doctor simple nods and disappears, Iris looks down at the receipt and reads it before logging it into her Pip-boy.  
“Here you go…” Doc mitchell hands her the orange uniform as he trails off his sentence as if unsure on how to finish his sentence.  
“Knight...I think. I might have been a Paladin.” Iris frowns  
“Go talk to Sunny Smiles over at the Saloon she could help you get on your feet.”  
Iris smiles and nods,  
“Thanks for patching me up doc, I appreciate it. I’ll keep you in mind incase I get shot again going after Benny.”  
“Why?” I’m not gonna talk you out of it but I’m just curious.”  
“THat bastard tried to kill me, and took a part of me!To take a soldier’s tags is took steal a part of them, and no one steals from me or the Brotherhood and lives.” Bitterness and pride ebbing into the Knight’s voice.  
“That’s understandable now, but be sure to take care of yourself.” She nods and heads out back into the Mojave.


	2. Sun kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets to meet the ever so cheery Sunny smiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there's some lady lip locking ahead ;)

“Mother...Fuck is it bright!” Grumbles Iris shielding her eyes from the sun. After a few minutes, her eyes adjust to the harsh sunshine.

She looks around, unimpressed by the rinkydink shamble of a town surrounding her.

“Well at least I don't need a tour guide in a shithole this small.” She mutters as she heads over to the general store.

The inside of the store isn't much better than the outside, dusty, and scrapped together. Iris coughs as she walks around the store. 

“So you're the one everyone's talking about, the one Doc Mitchell patched up.” Iris looks up at the owner of the voice.

She assumes he's the owner that the doctor had mentioned, Chet.

“Yeah that's me. The name’s Iris, tell me do you have any armor that might fit me?” She drawls out, her accent coming in plain as the sunlight through the open windows of the general store.

“Yeah, what kind of armor are you looking for?”  
Iris nearly answers power armor before realizing that Wastelanders wouldn't have access or at least shouldn't have access to such technology.

“Leather or merc armor, and a gun would be nice.” She adds in, Chet eyes her up and down, his eyes linger on her breast.

“I have some Merc Grunt armor and a 10MM at a reasonable price.” Iris nods and reluctantly walks up to the counter. As she stands in front of Chet the smell of whiskey becomes very pronounced. She wrinkles her nose and counts out her caps, 120 caps is more than enough for her supplies. 

“It'll work, here are the caps. How much for ammo?”  
“5 caps for 10 bullets, anything else?”

Iris considers asking Chet about the man that shot her but doesn't want to spend anymore time with the store owner than needed.

“Nope, I'll just take the armor, gun and how about 30 of those bullets?” Chet rings her up and takes the caps.

“You can change in the back room if you'd like.” He offers with a wink, iris suppresses a shiver and turns down the offer,

“I'll change at the saloon.” She says as she gathers up her purchases and heads out the door.

“I'd rather change outside than near your creepy ass.” She mutters as she closes the door to the general store.

Iris heads next door the Saloon, as she enters, she's greeted by a growling German shepherd.

“Cheyanne, stay.” Commands a firm voiced Hispanic female, the dog obeys the command, and sits next to the Hispanic female.

“Don't worry she bite unless I tell her to, I'm sunny smiles, town guard and gecko hunter. you're the one that-”

“Doc Mitchell patched up? Yup, the names Iris. Doc Mitchell told me you can help me get on my feet out here?”

The golden skinned Brunette smiled and holds out a hand, 

“Yeah I am, meet me behind the Saloon, and I'll show you a few things.” Iris nods and follows the cheery Burnett through the dimly lit bar.

Iris can't help but notice how snug and nicely fitting her mentor’s leather armor is, outlining a nice round bottom and gorgeous curves.

Iris smirks and makes a note that she definitely going to have to come back for a visit later.

“Well here we are, here keep this, it's a Varmint rifle, not in the best condition but I'm sure you can find some parts to repair it and plus I'll give you a good amount of ammo to make up for it. Now how about we get some practice?”  
Iris smiles at the woman's generosity, and reconsiders her initial impression of the town.

“See those sunset Sarsaparilla bottles, shoot those.” Sunny says as she points to a line up of empty bottles set up on a fence.

“Easy enough.” Iris mutters to herself as she positions the rifle and aims down the sight, after missing 2 shots she gets 3 shots in a row, which is good enough for sunny to end the lessons.

“It helps if you crouch, but I didn’t reckon you came here to fight sunset Sarsaparilla bottles, how about you come with me to help clear out the Geckos from the wells?” 

“I’d love to but I have a wanna be killer to catch. Do you know where there is a place for me to change out of this vault suit and into my armor?” Sunny nods and leads Iris to her home.

“Here you can change and wash up in my restroom. If you need help just let me know.” 

“Hey thanks for the gun and lessons, I appreciate it.” Iris puts a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder and lets it slide down her arm, a blush creeps onto both faces. Iris pulls away and heads into the small bathroom. She sighs and happily takes off her boots and vault suit, for a split second she considers putting on her uniform but backs out of the idea remembering Doc’s advice of keeping her loyalties on a low profile till she was back on her feet, and ready for a fight.

After pulling on the merc Grunt outfit, she washes her face and applies her eyeliner and uses some concealing powder on her Brotherhood tattoo. 

After putting the vault suit into her Pip-boy inventory, she heads out to the living room where she finds sunny on the couch, her eyes are closed.

“Talk about sleeping beauty.” Iris thinks to herself, clearing her throat making her presences known. Sunny sits up and looks around, her chocolate colored eyes falling on the purple haired survivor.

“Wow, you cleaned up damn good.” Sunny says openly ogling the woman.

Iris chuckles and steps closer to sunny,   
“I’d be lying if I said that you don’t look better.” Sunny blushes as Iris looks her up and down.  
Sunny clears her throat, breaking the silence.

“How about I go make us a meal? You must be starving.” Iris nods and follows Sunny into the kitchen and sits on the counter, so she’s eye level with sunny.

As she cooks, sunny makes conversation or tries.

“So where you from? Or don’t you remember.”   
“Commonwealth, I think.”   
“Oh so what do you think of the mojave?” Iris groans,   
“It’s definitely a wasteland.”   
“I gotta ask, how tall are you?”  
“5’3 on a good day, why you like short shits?” Sunny smiles and hands iris a bowl of noodles.  
“Yeah you make a great armrest.” Sunny chuckles and receives a playful smack.

Sunny leaned on the the counter next to iris, eating up her meal. 

“Gotta ask what are you gonna now?” Iris pauses eating and sets her bowl aside and stretches her arms.

“Find the fucker that tried to kill me and get back what was taken from me. Then probably head home.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was taken from you?” Iris hesitates before answering, she plans each word carefully, not wanting to outright lie but being careful to not reveal too much.

“THe package I was supposed to deliver and a very very important necklace given to me by my family. I’ve had it since they first took me in when I was 6.”

“Wow you must really love your family.” 

“They essentially made me who I am, they may as well have had me from birth. And I've had that necklace on my neck every day for 18, since the day I was in a way, born and I will die with that necklace on me.” Sunny takes the girls dishes and puts them in the sink.

“Wow, thats...Fierce. I knew there was something in you, you’re going to do more than just survive out here, you’ll thrive. You’re more dangerous than you are beautiful and that’s saying something.” 

Iris smiles and slips her arm around Sunny’s waist, and pulls her in, their lips meeting.

At first the meeting is shy and gentle, then things become more intense as sunny positions herself between Iris’s legs, and puts both hands on her face. Her soft hands caressing even softer skin.  
As Iris reaches under Sunny’s shirt, there’s a knock at the door,   
“Sunny? It’s Trudy.”   
Sunny swears under breath and helps Iris down from the Counter just as Trudy walks in,   
“Hey there stranger you must be the one that the robot dug up. I’m Trudy, town momma and owner owner of the Saloon.”

“That would be me, the name’s Iris. Do you know anything about the man who shot me?”  
Trudy sighs and nods,  
“They didn’t say where they were going but a man in a checkered suit kept shushing the other two, who looked like a bunch of Khans, when they talked about a package they stole from a courier in some sorta fancy armor. Powder- power armor maybe? Any way the said something about heading to the strip through Novac.”  
Iris held back a gasp, first the bastards took her package and her holotags….Now her power armor. These fuckers were going to pay.

“Thank you so much Trudy, now do you know where I could find out more on this package?”  
“Check in with Johnson Nash in Primm, he runs the primm office of the Mojave Express. Now get along girl and take care of yourself and don’t be a stranger.”   
“Yes ma’am.”  
Iris gave a goodbye hung to the two women, lingering on sunny for a moment longer than she should’ve before she headed out the door and made her way out of Goodsprings and into open arms of the Mojave.


	3. They didn't shoot the deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris discovers primm and it's powder gangers

“I can take care of myself.” Iris gruffed at the NCR trooper that had stopped her at the entrance to Primm.   
“Well it’s your ass, don’t say i didn’t warn you.” He gruffed as he turned away and headed back to his post.

Despite being newish to the Mojave, Iris was well educated on the various factions and their actions in the Mojave, and next to the asshole that had shot her, the NCR was second on her Shit list due to their crimes against her brother and sisters at Helios One.

Iris pulled her attention the mine standing between her and Primm. With a skilled hand and ghost like feet, she disarmed the mines and logged them into her Pip-boy, her attention was soon drawn away by some shouting and laughing.

“SO these must be powder gangers.” She thought to herself as she skirted up the stairs of a shelled out building. 

From her position she could see 2 powder gangers, both slightly drunk, and one of them had a lead pipe for a weapon and the other a rusty but still salvageable 10MM. 

It wasn’t too hard to take the idiots out, and her looting of the bodies she received 60 dollars worth of NCR money, 30 caps, a tire iron, the 10MM, a stimpack and 5 10mm bullets and some sunset sarsaparilla.

She quickly put her goodies into her pip-boy and used her Pip-boy to repair her 10 MM, looking around, she made a swift decision to head into the Vikki and Vance Casino in hopes of finding some info on her package and the asshole in the Checkered coat.

Her hope wasn’t wasted as she came face to face, well shot gun barrel to face with Johnson Nash.

“What are ya doing in Primm Youngster, don’t you know Primm’s swarming them powder Gangsters?”  
Iris cleared her throat,   
“I’m a courier with the Mojave Express, I was wondering if you could tell me about a package I was supposed to deliver. It was taken from me after I was shot down by an asshole in a checkered coat.” Nash lowered his weapon, and looked Iris up and down, but not in the pervy way, like Chet.

“Here’s the Receipt.” Iris handed Nash the flimsy paper, 

“Ya I remember this order, package had strange written all over it. I can’t tell you too much about the Fella in the daisy coat, but Deputy Beagle could help you but he’s a little tied up with some of them Powder gangsters over at the Bison Hotel. I’m Johnson Nash, operator of the mojave express and husband to the lovely Ruby Nash, and town trader.”

“Pleasure to meet you again, I’m iris. Now you said your Deputy could help?” Nash inhaled a puff of the cigarette in his mouth as he nodded.

“I’ll get your Deputy back and get rid of those Powder gangers, but first I’ll need to trade a little.”   
“Here’s what I got..” Nash led her to a bar like area and gave her a list of his inventory, she bought 5 more 10mm bullets by trading the tire iron and got 30 caps for her NCR currency. 

With a nod of her head, she headed out the door of the Vikki and Vance and into the doors of the Bison Steve hotel.

There, she was greeted by 2 powder gangers with sad for shit melee weapons, she didn’t use her gun to take down her opponents. 

Her looting got her 2 sticks of dynamite, a broken 10mm, a Merc adventurer armor, and 20 dollars in NCR currency and 8 caps.

Unfortunately her fight against the other chunk of gangers, was not as easy. 

“Fucker!” Iris yelled as she got burnt on the arm by the last remaining asshole that was wielding a flamethrower.

“That s what you get for fucking with the-” He didn’t get to finish as Iris sent a bullet through his head. 

Iris decided to hold off on looting until she saved the Deputy, who was in the kitchen on his knees, tied and bound.

“I’m not one for asking for help but can you kindly untie me?” 

“So you can run away? FIne, you wouldn’t be much use. But as soon as I clear this place you’re going to give me all the info you got on a man in a checkered coat got it?” 

“I'd give you a pinkie promise but quite frankly I’m not sure if I have a pink left.” 

After cutting the Deputy free, she watched him run from the building, with a sigh she went to looting the crooks.

Her rewards was sweet, 3 combat knives, a flame thrower, 6 sticks of dynamite, 5 .357 bullets and a .357 revolver was found along with 3 bottles of purified water, 2 things of Nevada Agave fruit, 7 10mm bullets, a bottle of Nuka Cola, a 2 stimpacks and 26 bottle caps. 

And a rummage through the rest of the lower floors revealed more loot including medicine for her burns and bandaging, and large amounts of various types of spirits, and some much needed purified water and even a tato,apple and iguana chunks.

She decided to take the booze and various chems to sell, but kept the cannabis joint for herself. 

WIth a satisfied smirk she left the Bison steve and headed back to the Vikki and Vance where the deputy was waiting with her information, or at least he should be.

And true to his word he was, 

“So you have info on the man that shot me?” Iris said as she took a swing of Nuka Cola.  
“Ahhh yes now that I am free from my bondage, my memory is much clearer. Your friend in the checkered jacket said something about heading to Novac through Nipton to meet a contact and something about getting good amount of caps on a set of holotags and power armor in McCarran.”

Inside Iris was fuming, that son of a smug bitch had not only stolen her armor and holotags but sold them to her enemy.   
“Thanks for the info, and try not to get yourself held hostage, k?” 

The deputy started rambling, giving a que to iris to leave the small town, but before she could leave Beagle caught her attention.  
“Who’s the new sheriff?” Iris stopped dead in her tracks.  
“What do you mean? Aren’t you the sheriff now?” Beagle chuckled.  
“I’m just a deputy, we need a local or someone with the skills and know how of bieng a sheriff.”  
“And who would you suggest?” Iris asked, great just what she needed, more distractions,  
“Well there’s a ex sheriff by the name of Meyers in NCRCF, or you can go ask the NCR.”   
Iris sneered, she’d rather have an ex con in charge than the NCR anyday.

“I’ll see what I can do.”   
She said shaking her head as she headed out the door and again, back out into the Mojave.


	4. This town your grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite courier meets a mysterious man in Nipton and a connection is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to the song, This town oyur grave by inner party system while reading this....

As soon as Iris stepped out of the Casino, she made note of Primm’s predicament, but it would have to wait till she solved her own problems.  
Iris shivered as a cool breeze blew around her, looking up from her pip-boy, she noticed that sun was going and that meant she needed a place to crash or to just push on to nipton.

She decided to head to Nipton and see if there was a place to sleep there, but she had to clean up her arm before she was going any farther. 

Treating a burn was some of most basic first aid taught to all brotherhood members, and relatively easy to take care of.

Iris rinsed the 2nd degree burn with some purified water then applied some aloe vera gel and wrapped her arm with gauze. 

Sure it hurt like shit but it wasn’t nearly bad as the time she got burned with a overcharged laser rifle during armor testing when she was an initiate.

Iris sighed and pulled herself off the pavement and started walking in the direction of nipton. Coyotes could be heard howling to the moon, geckos yelling in the distance, the smell of cactus flowers opening, it was like something she had read in a prewar book.

The serene scene was ruined by the sounds of gunfire, her Pip-boy indicated that she was at the Nevada Highway patrol station and that the gunfire was between some powder gangers and raiders that called themselves Jackals.

“Fucking Junkies.” Iris muttered as she aimed a shot at one of the raiders. Running in a zigzag, she avoided the gunfire of the raider. 

It wasn’t hard to avoid being shot by the raider in the first place, most raiders could barely hit a dead deathclaw without missing.

Using V.A.T.S, Iris landed a perfect headshot on the remaining Jackal and looted the bodies and headed inside the station.

There she was welcomed by 3 very massive praying mantises and 2 dead Jackals.

Killing the Mantises proved harder than thought, and she dodged their razor sharp appendages, it took 9 bullets to take them down, and in the process she got a gash on her leg, blood seeped through her pants.  
“Mother fucker” SHe grumbled as she yanked off her pants and headed into the bathroom to clean her leg. 

She used a stimpack, and cleaned her pants, and after redressing herself she cleared the rest of the station.

Thankfully, it was only a dead prospector and 2 more massive praying mantises, next came the best part, looting.

Her hull included 3 things of Psycho, 2 stimpacks, 20 caps, 2 Sunset Sarsaparilla caps with blue stars on them, a Nuka cola, some salsberry steak, and fancy lad snack cakes and plenty a laser pistol and 30 energy cells.

And the best part….a cot to sleep on and a working toilet.

After relieving herself and washing up as best as she could, Iris decided that sleep was needed.

When morning came, she had a breakfast of water, apple and some instamash.   
As she ate she studied her map on the Pip-boy, Nipton was a few miles away but she was less than 3 miles from an NCR outpost.

“Well that would explain why this area is so crime ridden.” SHe spoke out aloud, after breakfast she headed straight to Nipton. 

As she got closer to the town smoke could be seen coming out in billowing towers, and the smell of burning flesh and tires could be smelled.

The smell burnt Iris’s nose and burned her throat, she coughed and wrapped a bandana that she had taken from the jackal at the station around her face.

When she was less than quarter of a mile from the town, she was greeted by a burned out building surrounded by dead jackals.

“Well shit, looks like someone started the party without me.” Iris muttered as she looted the corpses and ammo boxes. 

Using a campfire, she lit a joint that she had pulled from a jackal, smoking and chems were frowned upon in the Brotherhood but fuck she had a lot more issues than being caught stoned.

As she walked she took small hits of the joint, she stopped when she stood before Nipton or what was left of it, Iris turned her attention to the sound of yelling. SHe looked up and saw a powder ganger running towards her, instinct took over and she drew out her laser pistol and fired. 

In seconds the Powder ganger lived up to his name as he was turned into a pile of ash.

 

Before on either side of the main road was a pile of burning tires and red flags with a bull on them.

“Well shit this is gonna be entertaining.” Iris muttered as she walked into the main part of town. She retched a little at the smell and was surprised to see powder gangers and NCR troopers hanging on crosses. 

Spending years in the commonwealth and surrounded by bloodshed had taken away the feelings horror of what laid before her.

Whispering voice drew her attention to a group of men dressed in crimson armor that resembled sports gear.

One figure grabbed her attention, a rather tall man with a coyote on his head and a ripper in his belt. Something about this man made every hair on her body stand up and told her to turn around and get the fuck out, and yet made her want to fuck his brains out.

From what skin she could see, revealed he was pale, and very toned. He walked with confidence, not arrogance but authority.

The man stopped his approach when he was about 6 feet away from her, the scene resembled two lions facing off. 

Iris could feel his eyes graze her body even with his blackout sunglasses on, as a shiver ran down her spine and her eyes locked with his.

“So you’re the welcoming committee to this shithole? Damn i feel special.” Iris said matter of factly as she took a deep hit of her now half smoked joint.

“As you should Profligate, you won't be lashed to the cross like the rest of these degenerates. Instead you will spread the word of the lessons that were taught here by Caesar’s Legion.” He voice was like black silk, it crooned and caressed her ears and excited her, making her panties damp and her heart race.

“Caesar’s Legion ey? You know how to have a good time but i have to ask what’s the lessons that were taught here?” Iris tapped off some ash and tried to let hold back a moan and a shiver as mysterious man in front of her chuckled.

“Where to begin? That we were strong and they were wek? That much was already known. This town served all comers, powder gangers, addicts, men of legion such as myself and For a small fee, the town served as a trap for the profligate NCR troops, and only when the trap was sprung did they realized they were trapped too. This town was a town of whores and filth, from the women that spread their legs to the men that paid for them. This town had no loyalties, as long as they paid they were welcomed with open arms and legs.”

“And how did you correct their behavior?”

Iris asked quietly, as she blew out some smoke.  
God she could listen to him talk all day, even with as sadistic as this man was, there was something about him that she craved.

“We herded all the dissolutes into the center of town and began to read off their sins, the first disloyalty, no one fought back or said anything not even when loved one were being dragged away. When raffled off a lottery, each clutched his ticket hoping it would set him free.”

Iris nodded and looked around her, she had admit not only was this man genius but also a purist and would give Maxson a run for his money.

“I have to admit, I admire the ingenuity and justice that you’ve delivered here. It was deserved, and needed. The people here should be grateful, sounds like this place was a shit stain to begin with.”

“I’m pleased to hear you’re smart and intelligent enough to see the stark beauty in it. Tell me what do you make of the Profligate NCR troops that supposedly control this area.” The man had admit he was pleasantly surprised by the profligate woman that stood before him, 

“this is the one for me to watch, devilishly beautiful, obedient and yet intelligent.”   
He thought to himself, taking in her curves and unusual eyes, indeed she was attractive and yet something about her made him feel like he was in danger or in combat but he also want to take her to his bed and make her his, to feel her writhe beneath him, to her cry his name. 

Iris narrowed her eyes and drew her mouth into a hard line, 

“Those fuckbags? They deserve so much worse than this. I’d rather live with raiders than be anywhere near those fucks. Hell I’d rather fuck a ghoul or a synth than let anyone in the NCR touch me.” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Such a vulgar little mouth, and such an intense personal hatred of the profligates...It’s adorable quite really. Tell me would you like to go have a chat at a near by camp of mine.” Iris chuckled,

“You can say it’s personal. Those fuckers killed some of my brothers and sisters, so yeah it’s persona and although I should say no, I’m going to say yes.”   
The man couldn’t fight the smile that crept one to his face.  
“Follow me, Stay close, and you will be safe.” She snorted rolling her emerald and steel colored eyes.  
“Trust me handsome, I can take care of myself, but thanks for the offer.” And with that they headed off, the fox and the rabbit walking side by side into the spider’s parlor.


End file.
